Jane Hollmey
Jane 'Rave' Hollmey is a student at Ashcroft Academy as well as a memeber of Collide. She is one of the few characters that is universally present across The Gamer Multiverse. Description (Fun) Latest ObserveChapter 597 "Small Lake Reforms 11 – Vs Lightbearer" (Fun) . . . . . . . . . Description (Neo) Member of Collide with family ties to the Abyss Auction. She comes from a line of those chosen to wield the Innate Light, a potent and malleable energy force that she is able to enhance and cast. As such a wielder, she is also gifted with the ability to rapidly regenerate mana simply by breathing. Normally resolved to just live and let live while having fun, she's currently eager to step up Collide's game and finally make a name for herselfChapter 207 "A Troubled Regrouping" (Neo). Her body of light has been reconstructed following her release from The First Truth and being dumped into Vantage without a realized vessel.Chapter 216 "Resurrection Sickness" (Neo) Latest Observe Jane Hollmey Level 34 Chosen HP 990/2,190 MP 2,098/2,098 Stats: Str 50 Agi 49 End 42 Int 49 Wis 54 Cha 39 Lib 30 Status Effects: None Qualities: Chosen Soul (Light), Dreambreath, Lightbearer Relationship: +38 Description (Calam) ~ Latest ObserveChapter 12 "Geography" (Calam) Jane Hollmey Level 15 Brawler Relationship: +2 ~ Description (Tzuf) She was a girl with straight brown hair and seemingly nothing to set her apart from the crowd when viewed from behind; the name above her head, however, told a very different tale. Latest ObserveChapter 7 "A Mystery In Class And An Encounter" (Tzuf) . . . . . . . . Relationships In love with john, and he her, as per the chapter "The Harem Talk" she is completely fine with john having a harem, as long as she can say its done at anytime. History Spent the first five years of her life in England, then her family moved over to Germany but they didn’t stay in one city and moved south to north continuously until they eventually ended up in Sweden when she was twelve. When she was fifteen, her parents "took a break", and her mom took her to stay with her grandparents in Japan, while she worked for the abyss auction. When she turned seventeen, her parents officially divorced, Her dad gaining custody, resulting in her moving to the USA 1.5 years before the events of the fun john branch. Has had trouble making friends, possibly due to her loud personality, and short fuse. Abilities * Uses light based innate magic, to create everything from fun visual effects to blasts of sunlight, has specified that it is closer to fire magic than divine powers. * Light Elemental Summon * Impact Punch * Focus Stomp Trivia -Has eaten Horse(disliked) and alligator(was awesome) -Has smoked weed before. Loves techno. Quotes “If I slap you with a steak will it hurt you?” “Nooooo, Jimmie stop building Michael Bay movies, they don’t even taste gooood!” John “He called your hair stupid.” Rave “HE CALLED MY HAIR STUPID!” Reference Category:Characters (Fun) Category:Characters (Calam) Category:Characters (Zewes) Category:Characters (Neo) Category:Characters (All Branches) Category:Companions (Fun) Category:Characters (Tzuf)